


A Broken Tactician

by swordmaster_eiji



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmaster_eiji/pseuds/swordmaster_eiji
Summary: The war is over. Grima is dead and so is Robin, who had valiantly sacrificed his life in order to prevent the Fell Dragon from ever resurrecting. However, Robin soon returns as more than just himself, realizing he now owns the experiences of the Fell Dragon as well. Unable to face himself, Robin attempts to atone for his past, unaware of a certain blue-haired princess searching for him.





	A Broken Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon I've always had for post-game and some self-indulgent Robcina for my soul. What can I say? I'm total trash that loves Lucina and loves angsty headcanons. Enjoy. Though I'm probably not very good at writing anything like this, so sorry if it sucks (but not sorry if it somehow manages to pull at your heartstrings).
> 
> This is a bit of a filler work as I continue to work on Children of Fate (which should be back to updating every Friday this week).

It was warm.

That was the first true thing Robin could feel for a long time. Slowly opening his eyes, he could make out the light of the sun that provided him with such warmth. The last thing he could remember was killing Grima with his own magic before disappearing alongside the fell dragon.  _ I suppose Naga did mention the slim chance of me returning. _ Robin sighed. He knew that Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were likely out looking for him, they were a stubborn bunch.

Robin sat up, only to feel a sharp pain in his chest.  _ I don’t remember- _ Robin’s thoughts were stopped by a sharp pain in his head as he let out a shout.  _ I do remember. I remember everything. _ Robin remembered getting hit by his magic. He could remember his past before meeting Chrom. He could remember his time as Grima in Lucina’s future.

Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall as Robin looked down to notice his tactician’s coat gone and a large scar spanning across his chest. It was from the same magic he used to kill Grima. To kill himself.

Robin felt sick. He didn’t understand what he did to deserve this, why he had to live knowing what he’d done. The suffering he caused to Lucina and her friends.  _ Lucina.  _ Robin had fallen helplessly in love with the time-traveling woman during Chrom’s campaigns for peace and she had returned the feelings. Of course, Robin had died before they could be anything more, he’d rather not worry about his personal life too much during wartime.

To think the suffering he caused Lucina, both from his death and from his actions as Grima. Tears began to stream down Robin’s face as he realized this.  _ I can’t face the Shepherds and definitely not Lucina. Not when I’m the same monster that caused all of their hardships. _

With a new goal in mind, Robin stood up and examined his environment. He seemed to be in the same field Chrom had found him in all those years ago.  _ Ironic. _ Robin realized he had no clue how long he’d been gone, though luckily he knew where the closest village was from his time with Chrom. Robin knew he had to leave soon. The longer he stayed in Ylisse and the closer he was to Ylisstol, the more likely he was to be found by a Shepherd.

Robin began walking towards the nearby village as he made a list of everything he needed.  _ Well, I have my sword and tomes, so I’m fine in the weapons department. But I’ll need something to replace my coat to work as a passable disguise, if only to prevent people from being able to describe what I look like.  _ Robin’s stomach growling stopped his thoughts momentarily before he continued.  _ And some food. I guess even the dead get hungry. _

* * *

When Robin entered the village, the first thing he noticed was what seemed like preparations for festivities. Robin walked into a small shop to purchase a cloak and made sure to raise the hood of his new cloak over his head before leaving. Robin considered himself lucky for dying with some gold on him.

He then made his way to a nearby tavern.  _ A good place to get food and gossip and the best way for me to figure out what’s going on. _ Once Robin had entered the tavern, he approached the bar and paid for a meal, which his stomach thanked him for. Once Robin finished his meal he questioned the tavernkeep. “What’s with all the commotion?”

The tavernkeep looked up at Robin with a puzzled look before answering. “You don’t know?” Robin shook his head before the man sighed and continued. “It’s to celebrate when the Exalt and his army defeated the fell dragon three years ago. It’s said a hero sacrificed himself to stop Grima, so the Exalt didn't wanna forget. The village spends a month preparing for the festivities, though mostly to keep our minds off the damn Plegian bandits.”

The comment caused Robin to reel back, but not enough for anyone to notice.  _ I’ve been dead for three years? And bandit problems. I suppose Plegia would still be in shambles from Grima’s resurrection.  _ “Thanks, that’s all I needed to hear.”

Robin was about to leave before the tavernkeep stopped him. “Tell me, what’s your name? I’ve never seen you around here before and it’s odd for people asking questions like yours to show up.”

Robin laughed dryly. “My name? Does that even matter when you don’t know who I am?” Robin left the tavern, only one thought going through his mind.  _ It’s better to be forgotten than to be remembered by a label and something you’re not. I’m no hero and I can’t make up for what I’ve done, but I can at least try. _

* * *

_ Lucina and Chrom watched on in horror as Robin offed Grima with a powerful blast of dark magic. Of course, she was relieved to see Grima fading out of existence, but Robin was too. Lucina wanted to cry. She wanted desperately to run up to Robin and hug him in hopes of preventing him from disappearing. But she didn’t. She stood there dumbfounded, unwilling to recognize what was happening as Chrom shouted at Robin, pleading him to stop. _

_ It was too late though. Robin was gone. All that he left behind was his coat, which Lucina ran towards and grabbed before Naga transported the all Shepherds back to solid ground. All the Shepherds minus Robin. The group was left in low spirits with the disappearance of their tactician and friend, one they could never replace. _

_ Lucina silently left the group behind, making sure to isolate herself from everyone so that nobody could see or hear her. She slowly began to inspect the tactician’s coat in her hands before finding an envelope addressed to her in one of the pockets. Lucina opened the envelope to find a simple letter which read: _

_ “Lucina, if you’re reading this, there’s a good chance I’m dead and for that, I’m sorry. But I want you to know this, I love you with all my heart and whatever the reason I died, it’s likely it was to protect your future. It’s sad though, I had wanted to propose to you after the war, but this means that plan has failed. So take the ring and find someone better than me. Someone who will love you more and who will actually be able to take care of you.” _

_ Lucina checked the envelope to find a ring inside and began to cry. The man she loved was gone and nobody knew how she felt. She only told Robin the true extent of her anxieties and worries. Nobody else had known the full length of her struggles and nobody had known about her relationship with Robin. She was once again all alone, just as she had been when disguised as Marth. _

_ Lucina then remembered Naga’s words. She remembered that Robin could reappear due to the bonds he developed with others. No, Lucina believed that he would reappear, that even if it was a slim chance it would happen. Lucina swore to find Robin, no matter how long it would take her. _

* * *

It was hard for Lucina to believe Robin disappeared almost three years ago. It seemed like it happened only yesterday to her, but as it turned out, the festival to celebrate Grima’s demise was tomorrow. The idea disgusted Lucina. Of course, it was wonderful that Grima was gone, but it also celebrated the death of the man she loved.

Lucina sat in the shadows of the throne room as she eavesdropped on Chrom’s conversations. It had become a daily routine of hers to obtain information for over a year in hopes of one day getting a lead on Robin’s whereabouts since just wandering the continents didn’t work out or seem productive after doing so for over a year.

Lucina had decided to leave the Shepherds without a word after Robin disappeared in order to look for him, only leaving behind the tactician’s coat. She continued to carry around his letter and ring as a way to remember him, it was far more practical than carrying a coat anyways. When Lucina eventually returned to Ylisstol, she decided to stick to the shadows, believing that even if she can’t return to the future, neither could she be around to influence the life of Chrom or her past self. She belonged nowhere in her mind.

Refocusing herself on the task at hand, Lucina listened closely to Chrom’s current conversation with Frederick about bandit raids on villages. “Milord, there’s information I believe urgent for you to hear.”

“What is it Frederick?”

“For the past month, a mysterious figure has shown up at villages and protected them from bandit raids. We have very little information on this person other than that they show up to ask questions around the town before disappearing, showing up again once bandits arrive.”

“What? Could that be Robin or Lucina? We need to look into this at once Frederick.”

Frederick sighed before responding. “As hopeful as I am for that to be the case, is it not odd for this mysterious figure to appear at villages right before bandits attack? For all we know, it could be a ruse for us to send people to investigate only for them to get killed.”

“And I suppose we aren’t in the best shape to deal with something like that a the moment.” Chrom grumbled.

“Precisely, milord.”

That was everything Lucina needed to hear before she left. Just the suggestion of Robin was enough to make her investigate and even if it was just a ploy by bandits, she’d stop an issue plaguing Ylisse. Any hope was better than none.

* * *

Robin was always in and out of villages, never around long enough for people to remember him. He remained focused on a single task every time: obtain information on nearby bandit raids. Over the past few months of taking care of bandit problems, it had become a sort of routine for him. Robin knew that even if he couldn’t make up for his past, he could at least protect the future of some people by stopping bandits.

The one side effect Robin had failed to anticipate though was becoming a hero for the people. He knew that news would travel, but not so fast.  _ I guess I can’t be faster than the news without a horse. _ Robin sighed as he prepared himself for battle. Based on the information he’d obtained in the past few days, he knew that it was likely bandits would strike again soon.

But Robin was bothered by what else he heard about recently. Apparently another person had been walking about the village asking about not only the bandits, but him. The worst part was that he was unsure how much this person knew about him. It was pointless to think about though, doing so would get him nowhere.

Just as Robin finished preparing himself, he heard footsteps approaching in the nearby brush of the forest. Robin hid himself in nearby bushes as he watched the approaching figures.  _ Right on schedule. _

Robin watched the group of bandits pass him by before slowly following them from the shadows. Just as he was about to take out one of the bandits, they shouted at someone and ran off.  _ And there go my plans for a sneak attack. _

Robin sighed as he quietly dashed after the bandits, while keeping a reasonable distance before stopping at the end of the brush near the village. What Robin didn’t expect to find was a familiar sight of long blue hair standing at the entrance to the village as if to protect it from the bandits.  _ Lucina. _

Robin wanted to run. He wanted to escape the cruel tricks of destiny. To run away from his past. He knew it was a possibility to run into the Shepherds again, it was no use lying to himself about that, but he never expected to do so so soon. His mind screamed to run away, but his body would not. Rather, Robin stayed in hiding, dumbstruck. Watching as Lucina attempted to fend off the bandits. Robin could see Lucina beginning to falter against the full on assault of the bandits and he knew a slip-up could cost Lucina her life.

That’s when it happened. A bandit was running up behind Lucina, spear in hand and before Lucina was able to turn around and take in the event, Robin got between her and the bandit. The spear sliced Robin’s side as he cast a thunder spell, frying the bandit before the attack could reach Lucina. Robin cast a few more spells to kill off the remaining bandits before making an attempt to run for it. He couldn’t be caught. Not now, not ever. No one could forgive what he’d done.

* * *

As soon as Lucina saw the remaining bandits fall to magic attacks, she turned to notice a hooded man run off, leaving behind a trail of blood. Before she even knew what she was doing, Lucina ran after the man. She needed answers and she wasn’t going to let any chances slip by her.

The man had entered the forest, limiting visibility, but to no avail as his injury slowed him down. Suddenly, he turned around attempting to send out a fire spell towards Lucina, though the man lost his footing in the process, falling to the ground. Lucina slowly approached the man to notice a puddle of blood forming from a large wound on his side. Lucina then looked towards the man’s face and removed his hood only to reel back in shock.

There, right in front of Lucina, was her lover Robin, breathing heavily as he lie there bleeding to death. It pained her to see Robin in such as state, but Lucina had greater concerns at the moment. Carefully picking up Robin, Lucina began her march back to the village. Robin needed medical attention and he needed it fast.

* * *

Robin woke up feeling sore as he tried to remember what last happened to him. When Robin began to sit up so as to see his surrounding, an intense pain flared in his side. He let out a hiss as he tried to move past the pain before a hand gently pushed him down. Robin winced as his eyes followed the arm up to see Lucina’s face.

She was as beautiful as ever, though her were eyes emotionless and clouded, like they were glassed over and looking right through him. Robin turned his head away, unable to look Lucina in the eye without feeling guilty. There was a long silence between the pair as neither was willing to talk until Lucina let out a small sigh. “You’ve been gone for over three years and the moment we reunite you have nothing to say for yourself?”

Robin sighed. “There’s nothing to say.”

Lucina removed her hand from Robin’s chest and stepped back as if she had touched a fire. “Nothing to say?! You disappeared with Grima and left us all behind. We all thought you were dead!”

“I was dead.”

“Then why didn’t you tell us you came back?!”

“Because I don’t deserve to live!”

The room fell silent as a look of horror dawned on Lucina’s face. Robin continued in a broken voice as he tried to hold back tears. “I’m a monster that destroyed so much. I’m the reason your future was doomed. I scarred you for life. The harm I’ve done to you and everyone else can never be forgiven.”

Lucina slowly approached Robin as she spoke in a calm and soothing voice. “Robin, it’s okay. The deeds you speak of are those of Grima, not yours.”

Robin let out a broken laugh, stopping Lucina in her tracks. “Oh please, haven’t you seen the new scar on my chest? It’s from the attack I used on Grima. He and I are the same. Same body, same memories, same person.”

“The Robin from my timeline and you are two different people. You made different choices and as a result have caused different futures.”

Of course Lucina would say that. It was certainly reassuring to Robin before he had Grima’s memories, but now he knew better. “I never made different choices, the only one who changed the future was you Lucina.”

Lucina put her hand on Robin’s as she seemed to notice something. “Have you even looked at you right hand?”

“No, I don’t need a grim reminder of who I am.”

“But the mark is missing. Surely that’s enough evidence you aren’t Grima.”

Tears began to stream down Robin’s face. Lucina didn’t understand. She could never understand. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have the painful memories.”

Lucina leaned over Robin and slowly enveloped him in an embrace. At first Robin wanted to fight back, but he slowly came to return the embrace as he began sobbing. “It’s okay Robin, I know more than anyone what it’s like to be haunted by the memories of your past. Even if you believe yourself to be Grima, I forgive you because I love you.”

It hurt to hug Lucina, but Robin didn’t want to let go. He didn't want to leave her warm embrace. Robin slowly let his arms down as something came to mind. “Tell me, you must have gotten my letter, so why did you keep looking for me?”

Lucina gave him a small smile. “I love you and I would never abandon you. I knew you had to come back and there is no one I would rather marry than you.”

Robin blushed slightly as he looked away. “I should have known you’d be stubborn and look for me.”

“Of course I’d look for you, I love you.”

“And I you. Perhaps we’re both broken, but together we can make a whole.”


End file.
